South Side Village Crips
I am just wondering who started the SouthSide Village Crips. Section heading Didn't the Southside Village use to be bloods, Sintown and the Village rumble every chance they got? I think the South turned from Blood to Crip around 1974-75 when this dude name Baldy move to Pomona from Los Angeles. Baldy was born into the crips and officially joined his first set on 43rd and Hoover around 1968 or 1969 were where Gregory Grant a notorious Blood taught him how to fight. From 43rd Baldy lived all over Los Angeles, from 43rd to the Pueblos off Slausan were he learned to hit the speed bag in Slausan Park. To Palmer of Rosecrans in Compton, to 96th and Firth in Watts to 47th and McKinley were Cripping really became a part of Baldy's life. Baldy had four older sisters that brought the Gangsta's on the Eastside to their house trying to get the pussy. However, it was his cousin Ervin "Big Heavy" Johnson (RIP) that mentored Baldy into a full fledge Crip by heart. If you was to ask Baldy what he wanted to be when grew up he would tell you quick that he wanted to be a Gangster. He didn't know anything else. All those place he lived; he had those same sisters that drew the same type of dudes because they lived in those types of environments. Gang infested environments were as kids can't walk the streets without paying close attention to every car that passes by. Walking to the store was no easy task for the young or the old. Baldy tell stories of how he and his friends had to plan their walks and even explain to each other what they might look like when then give the sign to run. This was because sometime things happen so fast you don't have time to talk, look go. Some of Baldy's main mentors from the Eastside Crips when Baldy lived 47th and McKinley were Heavy (RIP), Crip Eddie Wills and Kooliad, Fat, Skinny, Lil Den, Den, Black Johnny, and Ellis. These were Baldy's heroes that he would hang with and play football with at Carver Jr High. But, Baldy had to leave all this and move to the last place he lived in Los Angeles, 45th and Kansas, straight Blood territory. This is when Baldy's Mother Maxine (RIP) recognized the Crip in her son. Looking out for Baldy's best interest, she would not allow him attend John Muir on Vermont instead he was enrolled into Foshay off Harvard and Exposition where he became affiliated with The Harlem Godfathers. Let's remember Baldy is still young now brought up as a Crip living in a Blood hood. What surprised him was how the Bloods clung to his sisters, as did the Crips in their hoods. Baldy actually set and watch a war because his mentors mentioned above turn his home into a safe haven on enemy turf. There are many stories that can be told about the fights, the shooting and wars that took place normally during Manual Arts High School Home Coming and football games. The last straw was a Murder on 45th Street in Baldy's kitchen. Baldy ended up in foster care for a while and was force to flee LA and move to Pomona. Section heading When Baldy got to Pomona he was sick. Dirt roads, the buses stop ruunig at about 6:00pm and everything was dead. This was because Baldy didn't know anybody but as time contiued to repeat itself soon Baldy's sister attracted the gangsta's. Baldy's says that he cannot remember any of these new boy friends to represent anything other than the Village. This was baldy's Opportunity he pressed a Blue Ragged and raise the flag on the SouthSide and started pushing the SSVC before you knew more parents where trying to get their children out of Los Angeles and they brought more young crips to the Southside some joined the SSVC and some just allifliated like Trac and Dove they Let it be known they were 8Tray.